


Before The Fall

by jelly123



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Light Angst, Like it's passing thought and that's it, Pre-Apocalypse, Skipping Class, Swearing, Teenage Rebellion, mention of violence, mentions death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: Set pre-apocalypseYou have been counting the days down to graduation, to your eighteenth birthday, both approaching fast. But what happens when one incident kicks start the end of your world?





	1. Someone Shot the Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!  
> So this is part of my _Daddy's Little Girl_ Series! I know I'm jumping around the timeline a bit, but nothing in the series will be released in sequence to the actual TWD timeline. (I also, at this current time, don't have an endgame in mind to tie them all together, but we'll see where this all heads).
> 
>  
> 
> _Sidenote: I'm only a little sorry for the Title of the Chapter... Please don't shoot me! *Hides behind RV*_

“Come on Y/n! We’re going to be late for class!” My friend, Julia, grabbed my arm trying to drag me into the building.

Sighing, I snubbed out the cigarette I had been smoking, and followed her inside.

To say that I was hit with the senior year ‘I don’t give a fucks’ was an understatement. We had a little less than two months before the end of the school year, and I had started to just not go to my classes. I was ahead in most everything, (not a genius, I just don’t like sitting around waiting to start something I know I can be done sooner), so it didn’t make sense for me to be wasting my time listening to a teacher drone on about something I already did.

Which pissed off Dad to no end. He’d get home from work and Lori would tell him the school called, again. She’d get the call just after picking Carl up and would wait until he got home to deal with me. I get it, I’m not technically her kid, so it should be up to my father to deal. Then he would go on and on about the importance of education, how my absenteeism is going to reflect on my college applications, blah, blah, blah. I had already been accepted to the University of Georgia, (my first choice school I might add), and though my attendance has been slipping, my grades haven’t. So his speeches usually went in one ear and out the other.

Maybe it was a good thing I actually went to class, or maybe it was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. But about twenty minutes into it, there was a knock on the classroom door. All of us tried to see who was there, but Mr. Roberts had stepped into the hallway to talk to whoever interrupted his lecture on Economic Reasoning. While the rest of the class started to dick around, I stared absentmindedly out the window, wanting this day to be over.

“Ms. Grimes?” Mr. Roberts called out. “Could you grab your things and go to the office? Your mother is here to pick you up.”

Confused, I gathered my unpacked bag and headed to the office, ignoring the chorus of ‘oooohs’ from my classmates. Lori never picked me up from school, most days I either drove my old truck or just walked to and from. And I still had two hours left before the end of the day.

She probably had in it her head that we needed to bond, maybe my recent behaviour stirred the maternal instinct she usually reserved for my little brother. We didn’t hate each other, she’s helped raise me since I was four, but I was the result of a previous relationship, one that Dad still holds deep in his heart. Which may be why their relationship has always been strained, him not wanting to open up like he did with my mother, only to be left empty handed. I’m not stupid, I hear them whisper-yelling at each other (well more so Lori than Dad) while I’m sneaking back into the house.

The look on her face as I rounded the corner, stopped me dead in my tracks. Her face was red and puffy, obviously from crying. Something was wrong, like seriously wrong.

“Y/n.. He’s, He’s been shot.” She managed to choke out between her sobs.

The world had fallen from beneath me. No. No, he’s not supposed to get shot. He’s supposed to catch the bad guys, and put them away before they hurt anybody. He’s not supposed to get hurt. A strangled cry left my throat as I collapsed to the floor, my legs no longer able to hold the heaviness taking over my body, my heart. I felt Lori wrap her arms around me, pulling me into her, one hand smoothing my hair, the other holding me tight to her.

“He’s in surgery right now. Uncle Shane is waiting in the car, with Carl. He’ll take us to him.” She whispered, helping me back to my feet.

Numb, I followed her out of the school, not wanting to think about anything. But that was a fruitless task. Every single thought was about how it happened. Dad was always one step ahead, he wore a bullet proof vest, for Christ’s sake! Only places he could get shot would be.. Nope. Not going there. Gunshot wounds to the head are almost always lethal. He would be dead already if that’s where he was shot. Lori said he’s in surgery. It’s got to be the leg or something. But if it looks good, then why is she so upset? It can’t be.

Shane looked just as bad as she did. He was out of the car when he saw us exit the building, trying his best to put on his ‘officer’ face, the one reserved for telling families that their loved ones had suffered some terrible fate. But he failed at it, miserably.

“Y/n, I’m so sorry. I should have been paying more attention.” He started to explain.

“How?” I asked.

“We got a call that said there was two suspects in a car. But there was a third in the car. Someone fucked up. I fucked up. I didn’t see him, not until it was too late.” Shane apologized.

I nodded and climbed into the back of the car, sitting beside my little brother. Carl was sniffling, trying not to cry. I put my arm around him, swallowing my own emotions to comfort him instead. He needed both Lori and I to reassure him that we’re not going to lose our father, that he’ll be fine. Regardless of what happens next, we are the ones that are to hold us together, if nothing else, for Carl.

Waiting to hear what was happening at the hospital was awful. The nurses could only tell us so much, not entirely sure how long he would be on the operating table. The bullet hit his left shoulder, barely missing his heart, but grazing his lung. Luckily, it exited his body. All I could think was he _wasn’t_ lucky. He’s lying on a table, fighting for his life, and nobody knew how long we would have to wait. Wait until he was out and living. Or wait and hear he didn’t make it.

Carl had climbed into Lori’s lap, letting her gently stroke his hair while they both shed silent tears. Shane had taken to pacing the hallway, agitated that there were no answers. I was staring off into space, my leg bouncing impatiently, not sure what I could do, if there was anything. A doctor in blood covered scrubs finally emerged from somewhere, (I’m not 100% sure where the hell he came from).

“Grimes?” He asked, though we were the only family sitting in the waiting room, “I’m Dr. Carter. Rick’s surgery was successful, we were able to stop the bleeding, and managed to close the wound. He’s stable, just not awake yet. We’ll keep him in the ICU until he does, then we’ll move him up to Recovery. I know you’re had a rough few hours, but I want you to be optimistic. I’m confident that he’ll be able to go home within the month.”

“Can we see him?” Lori asked.

“Of course Mrs. Grimes. Right this way.” He led us all to where Dad was, “Sorry. Family only right now.” Well, except for Shane.

I shot him an apologetic grimace, as we disappeared into the room. The sight in front of us, was not one anyone should have to live through. Dad was alive, but his entire left side was bandaged, tubes were sticking out of him in several places, and he was attached to machines. He looked so frail, so small. Not anything like what he was supposed to look like. He’s my father, the protector of our family, the law man that serves justice. This had to have been some sick joke the universe was playing on us.

Carl was the first one to move, going to the side of the bed and taking Dad’s hand in his own. It broke my heart even more watching the scene unfold in front of me. Lori slowly made her way to his other side, taking a hand for herself. I felt awkward, like I was spying on a private moment that I was not meant to witness. (And if I were being completely honest, pissed me off). But I wasn’t spying, he was my family too.

Making my way to where Carl was standing, I carefully sat at the end of the bed. Leaning forward on my knees, I stayed with my family watching for Dad to wake up. The only sound in the room; the steady beep of the monitor telling us his heart was indeed still beating.

Eventually, a nurse came in to usher us out. She assured us that we didn’t have to leave the hospital, there was a room set up for families, but Lori thought it would be better if we went home. I could see she really didn’t want to leave, she was just trying to keep some semblance of normal for Carl.

“I’ll stay.” I offered. “Take Carl home, someone should be here, for when he wakes up.”

“You sure, Y/n?” She asked, unsure of leaving me behind.

“Yeah. You can come back first thing, I’ll stay.” I nodded, feeling braver than I actually was.

She nodded and said goodbye, promising to be back first thing. Soon I was left alone, pacing the little room that was to become my home for the next few weeks.

A little after midnight, I stuck my head out of the door and checked the hallway, looking to see if anyone was around. Thankfully it was quiet. Sneaking out of the room, and I headed back to my father’s. He still looked wrong lying in the bed, like it wasn’t even him. Taking the same spot as I had earlier, this time being able to hold his hand, I spoke to him, praying that he could hear me.

“Daddy? If you can hear me, please wake up.” I took a breath, seeing if it did anything, “I’m sorry for being such a brat the last few months. I don’t mean for it to upset you, I just-. I don’t even know. I have no reason to be acting the way I have been. It all seems so stupid, we could chalk it up to my teenaged angst, but even that doesn’t seem right. It doesn’t matter what it is anymore, nothing seems to. I just want you back, I don’t know if I can go back to normal if you don’t. It hasn’t even been a full day, and I already feel so lost. Please, Daddy, wake up.”

But he didn’t, not that night, not any night I stayed at the hospital with him. The doctors’ were still thinking positive, his body was just protecting itself, and he’ll wake up soon. I kept thinking they were wrong, if he was going to wake up, he would have done it by now. They were wrong, and they were stupid to think that. Still, I didn’t give up on him, not like Lori was starting to do. I continued to stay, and she no longer questioned it. She thought it was beginning to be a lost cause; that we should prepare for the worst.

Who knew her words were foreshadowing something much worse.


	2. PERSONAL

**Hey Guys,**

 

**I'm just letting you know that they're won't be any updates for the next little while. I'll try and come back in a week or so.**

 

**For anyone who cares, tomorrow (March 31st), I'm taking my dog into the vet, for the last time. He's been such a huge part of my life, and I just can't believe that I have to say goodbye. He's my best friend, and I just... ugh, why is it so hard?**

**Anyway, I'll let you know when I'm back.. I'll try and write, so I might have updates. I really like where this is going and I want to continue it, but I'm not making any promises...**

**Okay, so that's my rant, I just felt I should let you know why you won't be getting any updates..**

**Kay, Bye.**

**-Jelly**


	3. Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey Guys! I know it's been a little while... I've been, well, just okay, I guess. It's been rough, but it's getting better.. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

It’s been a month since Dad was shot. Two weeks since we were told not to give up hope that he’d wake up. For the most part I hadn’t, but there was this small voice in the back of my head that kept saying I should be starting to let him go, that he wasn’t going to come back. Trying to shut it up constantly was wearing on me, it was always there now, and I let it keep me up at night.

I only left the hospital when I was 100% sure that there was someone there for when he woke up, which meant only, like once a week. And for a few hours at a time. I spent every night there, I was the only one that wanted to.

I had just gotten back, from said home visit, when the military came barging in, screams and gun fire echoing throughout the halls. I didn’t know what to do, it was like some horror movie. They were shooting anyone who moved, going from room to room checking-, checking for what exactly? At that moment I didn’t know.

All I cared about was my father, still lying in the bed, completely and utterly unaware of what was going on around him. I was almost envious of him, not having to go through this, but that’s stupid of me to think. To wish I could trade places with him and not have to deal with what was happening. He raised me better than that.

Caught up in my own selfish thoughts, I almost missed the door being tentatively pushed open. Not thinking, just reacting, I ducked down beside the bed. The sounds in the halls louder now that they weren’t being muffled. A set of large boots took a few steps into the room and assessed that it was clear. I wanted to scream at whoever they were, to jump out and tell them to take my father with them, but I knew if I were to startle them it would probably end up with me being shot. So, I stayed hidden, waiting for the door to close once more.

Once it had, I rose back up and started thinking of a way to get myself and Dad out of here. There would be no way I could just carry him out, I’m not small by any means, but he still has a few pounds on me. Not to mention it would be like carrying dead weight. My best bet would try and find a gurney, I’d be able to manage lifting him for a few seconds, or even rolling his body onto it. But that means sneaking into the halls, and if the sounds were any indication, the world was still in thrown into chaos out there.

Deciding to wait it out, I barricaded the door, using the chairs and the dresser and anything else heavy I could find in the room. Every so often someone (something?) would rattle the door, trying to break in, but it was to no avail. They must have figured the door was locked and moved on.

It was hours before the noises in the hall died down (and only after an explosion somewhere killed all the power in the building), I hazarded a look out in the hallway. Nothing, not one thing, could have prepared me for what I saw; there were bodies everywhere. Nurses, doctors, patients and visitors alike just strewn across the floors, bullet holes riddling their bodies. And the smell. A putrid copper-like smell assaulted my nostrils and I almost gagged, wanting to turn back and hide in the room. But I had to know what had happened, I had to see if there was anyone left to help me. If not, I needed something to protect myself, in case someone came back.

While searching through the nurses’ station at the end of the hall, I found a memo that had been issued a few days ago:

 

**_To: All Staff_ **

**_From: Dr. Miles Baker, Chief of Medicine_ **

**_Date: June 7 th 2010_ **

**_Re: Recent Concerns_ **

**_Due to the alarming rate of information that has been issued to me in the last few days, I have given the executive order to place this hospital under quarantine until further notice. I am aware of the consequences that will arise due to this order, but I assure you, that if not, the situation will turn grave._ **

**_Once I have received word that the crisis has subsided, we will again open our doors to the public, but for now, all staff and patients, must remain inside. You may inform your families that we are under quarantine, but no other information may be shared. We do not want a public panic, which will certainly ensue._ **

**_Regarding the nature of the quarantine, those infected will begin to show signs of severe aggression, loss of speech and a physical paling of the skin. DO NOT REMOVE them from the premises, keep them confided in a separate location in the building, until such time that they are to be dealt with._**

 

It didn’t make any sense, if we were under quarantine how was I able to leave this morning and come back in this afternoon? Did the staff not listen to what they were being told? Was that why the military came in guns-blazing? I had even more questions than answers at this point, and no one around to help make sense of this all.

Creeping down the hallway, I searched for anything that could be useful. Whatever that means, I had no idea. Phones were useless, computers were worse, having no electricity really put a damper on things. Any room that wasn’t locked didn’t have much in them, like the place had been ransacked of anything important. I was about to give up my search when I heard a noise coming from behind a closed door.

It was like a scratching, no it was scratching. Someone was trying to scratch at the door. It was weak, like they were starting to give up, or.. I raised my hand to knock on it, see if whoever was in there was okay.

“Hello? Can you hear me?” I asked, but there was no reply. “My dad’s a cop, we can help you.” Still nothing, “Hey, I’m going to come in. Is that okay?” Nope.

I reached for the handle, feeling it was loose, knowing the door was unlocked. “Hey, it’s okay. They’re gone, you can come out.” I said, pushing it open.

Nothing. I repeat, _Nothing_ , could have prepared me for what was hiding behind that door. If the hallway was heartbreaking, this was shattering. The woman in the room was dead, that much I knew, but she was still moving around. Her dead eyes, watching me, arms reaching to grab at me, jaw smacking together.

_What the fucking hell? This is a nightmare. I’m back in Dad’s room, my brain procuring this bizarre scenario._ But it wasn’t. This was actually happening in front of me, right here, right now.

Not knowing what to do, I ran. Pushing myself back around the debris of the hallway, trying to make it back to Dad’s room. It was my safe haven in all of this. _How fucked up is that? The only place that I can think is safe, is the one room that was trying to keep my father alive?_ Not looking back, I slammed the door closed behind me, piling everything back where it was before I left.

“Baby Girl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know.. I know.. A cliff hanger. *sigh* I couldn't help myself. It'll be okay, I promise.. Currently working on the next (last?) chapter.. Should be up tomorrow or the next day!

**Author's Note:**

> I know Lori doesn't give up on Rick while he's in the hospital, it's more so how you're supposed to be feeling.  
> I'm aiming for this to be a 3 chapter part.. but we'll see! :P


End file.
